Great Fox
The Great Fox is Fox McCloud and his elite teams home. They use it as a battleship, home, and hanger for their Arwings and Landmasters. It is equiped with Plasma Engines and is capable of Atmospheric re-entry. It is also capable of warp travel. Its a Dreadnaught class battleship and is stocked with all types of supplies for the Star Fox team. From parts and a workshop to work on their Arwings to a full blown storage room for food and other types of supplies. The ships is all controlled by ROB, a robot linked to the ships systems. He is able to control every aspect of the ship. From flying it through space, to battles, he can control the ship in any situation. The ship is also able to be manually piloted. You need 2 people to control it. The Ship was destroyed after an encounter with The Arcadia. Construction The ship is a Dreadnaught class heavy cruiser and was custom built by Fox's father. The loan was recenty paid off. Hangers and Storage bays THe Great Fox is fitted with 2 hangers. One made specifically for the Arwings and it also has a conventual hanger for the Land Masters and other land based vehicles. The Arwing Hanger is built for 4 Arwings. All of them lined up in a straight line facing the front of the ship. To launch the Arwings, the pilot walks the platform and enters their craft. They then activiate the bracers which release the Arwings. THe G-Diffusers on the Arwing allows them to float so they stay there. At this moment, the wings are folded back and the G-Diffusers are angled backward. ROB or the pilot then presses a button and they are launched down a rail system and sent out the front of the Great Fox. THe pilot then does a rapid aileron roll to release the folded wings and G-Diffusers. THen they are off on their mission. The Land Master hanger, the Land Masters can be deployed in 2 ways. 1 way is the Land Master being transmatted onto the surface. The Arwings can be transmatted as well. Or the Great Fox can land on the ground and the Landmasters can be driven out and by using their vertical boosters, letting them slowly hover to the ground. Weapons The Great Fox is outfitted with many weapons for offense, and defense. But its most known weapon is the duel H9 Laser cannons. They are the equivilent to a MAC Gun. It also has small anti-space fighter guns on its sides and gravity diffusion shielding. Powerplant Like many craft from Fox's solar system. The Great Fox is powered by a Gravity Diffusion powerplant. Working similiar to the Arwings and Landmasters. But on a much greater scale. It also has a warpdrive. The gravity diffusion is used when they are in space and for shielding. And the plasma engines are used while on a planet, since the gravity diffusion is not needed. So it technically has 2 modes of propulsion. Category:Heavy Cruiser Category:Ship Category:Destroyed